Upsetting the Balance
by Hate Rabbit
Summary: Set during Summer Knight. During his fight with Aurora, Harry didn't make a clean getaway from the Table. Now he has to deal with the fallout of being Winterbound.


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to this content.

* * *

I brought my hand from the stinging pain at the back of my head, and groggily realized that my hand was covered in a red hot mess. A few more seconds and I realized my bleeding head was the least of my worries. Even with the head wound, I'm almost positive all the blood in my face drained completely when I discovered myself surrounded by one of the most powerful creatures in existence staring intently down on me.

Waking up surrounded by faeries is quite possibly the most unsettling thing to occur to me. Not the tiny mischievous ones that pull irritating yet harmless pranks, but the powerful ready to rip your soul from your body kind. With the predatory look on Mab's face, I wished it was the other kind.

"Consider your two favors owed repaid in full." Was all she said to me and she turned and left.

I was almost too gob smacked to not notice the way her hips moved as she walked away. My dazed and more than likely dangerous thoughts were interrupted, by something even more dangerous.

Normally Maeve is all sorts of insanely beautiful that would make even the most beautiful centerfold look flawed, but as she stood over me in her blood stained battle armor I couldn't help my thoughts from drifting to fantasies akin to something from Conan the Barbarian. Sweaty, blood stained, down right raunchy fantasies. I blame the concussion.

Her pouty pale blue lips brought me back to reality.

"Huwahh?" I so eloquently expressed myself.

She looked on the verge of striking me, but seemed at the last second to reign herself in. "Never mind. I guess we'll be seeing each other a little more often from now on." Maeve finished with a smoldering look, and left in an eerily similar fashion to her mother.

"Wait! What the hell do you mean by that?" I yelled out after her, but she didn't bother turning around. A hand stopped me as I made to follow the Winter Lady. "Get your damn hands off me!" I swore as I pulled myself away from the person holding me back. The person regained their grip and I turned to discover the fae that had been the cause of my predicament, however indirectly or directly I wanted to make it at the moment. Looking at her I paused in confusion and nearing apocalyptic rage.

Leanansidhe, my godmother, had a look I hadn't ever seen on her face. It was one of pity. The whirlwind that was going on in my head wouldn't allow me to comprehend what I was looking at. It just shut down. All I could do was stand and stare as my godmother pulled me into her embrace.

"You poor, foolish childe. You don't know yet what you've done to yourself. Remember my words from the last time we spoke. The Table is not merely a repository for energy. It is a conduit. Blood spilled upon its surface takes more than merely life with it." She whispered into my ear.

Realization dawned on me as I looked over her towards the Table. On the side I could see the smear of blood that came from my head.

Pulling back to look into my godmothers eyes I asked, "How am I still alive? I thought it was supposed to take the life of whoever bled on the Table." My voice rising with the hysteria I was feeling.

A soft hand of hers cupped my face and Leansidhe looked into my eyes as she spoke. "Life can be more than the blood you pump through your body or the air you breathe, but your blood was shed on the Table within the time of Winter. Mab rightfully claimed your power and life. You are Winterbound."

* * *

It took longer for Mab to send someone to collect me than I had thought. Nearly a month passed, while I had lived in a constant state of rage, anxiety, and depression. The little comfort I had from ending a battle that could have ended life as we know it; was squelched by the fact that I was literally owned by the Winter Court. No fingers crossed, no takesies backsies. Owned. My life, my soul, my power; were now held by one of the most powerful beings in existence.

Sleep doesn't come easy when thoughts like those are running through your head every waking moment. Even in the few hours of sleep I managed, dreams of Winter haunted me. All in all, I wasn't at my best when I was summoned.

A knock at the door caught me mid rant at Bob; my skull bound spirit of knowledge. Nothing I researched helped. Nothing I tried helped. His quip about having a flashback to my days spent futilely researching a way to revert Susan's circumstance had brought on my, increasing, bouts of yelling.

"What?" I snarled, after jerking open the door.

"Mab requests your presence, dear childe." My godmother spoke as she moved around me into my apartment.

As she scanned the room with distaste, a few thoughts occurred to me. The first was that there was no chance to run, even if I thought I could, from Leanansidhe taking me to the Winter stronghold Arctis Tor. I'd considered earlier putting up a fight against whoever was sent to bring me, but was immediately squashed when I saw milk white skin and long red hair. The second was that the fae second in power to Mab walked right through my threshold and wards without even flinching, and was now standing in the center of my living room staring at me.

"I didn't invite you in. How…?" I started.

"Did I get past your enchantments and threshold?" My godmother finished for me. "All who serve Winter and Summer must be attainable to their respective Queens. You honestly daren't think you could hide away in this hovel from the Queen of Air and Darkness, now did you godson? My knocking was merely a formality for your sake. Now come, I dare not make Mab wait longer than you have already." Leanansidhe said as she wrapped her arm in mine and pulled me outside.

I only had a moment to ready myself for whatever was to become of me, as she opened a portal to the Nevernever and took me to Mab.

* * *

The trip wasn't as cold as I had expected it to be. Instead of the bone chilling freeze I'd expected, I only felt the mild discomfort I usually experienced during Chicago's winter season. My godmothers hand in it, no doubt.

Arctis Tor, a massive fortress of ice built on the bones of the Queen of Air and Darkness' foes. It's mighty impressive, as long as you can see it through the raging snowstorm that surrounds it. Leanansidhe led me through the flurry and gates of the fortress. Straight through throngs of trolls armed to the teeth with obsidian spears and swords, ogres the size of houses dragging trees ripped straight from the ground, and other nasty creatures that clung to the shadows eyes gleaming brightly. No fae of noble presentation were to be found here. Mab's personal guard had no tolerance for groveling simps, or scheming charlatans looking to attain their Queens favor in this place.

We climbed the main spire, now led by the largest and ugliest of the ogres. Stopping at a door, the ogre slammed its fist twice into the frozen door before gripping the middle. Knotted hulking muscle strained to open the door and came to a quivering halt when it finally opened. He held it long enough for my godmother and I to make it inside before it slammed closed behind us.

We'd stepped into a crystalline ice garden. Everything was made from ice. From the ivy covering the walls to the roses jutting out along the walkway, all of it led towards an ice sculpture in the middle.

Mab sat on her throne; draped in a deep blue colored dress that contrasted with her ever pale skin. She sat perfectly still, but her cat like eyes followed my every move. As I came closer her features split into a predatory grin.

"Welcome, mortal, to Arctis Tor. Does the power of Winter not soothe and embolden you, wizard? Can you not feel our strength here, at the foot of the Wellspring? Now, speak to me of why you cowered away in that hole of yours. Did you think we wouldn't remember our pact? Winter never forgets its own. Leanansidhe was gracious enough to come gather you, instead of others in my court. They wanted to drag you here, and leave you bleeding at my feet. Tell me wizard, why did you not call upon me?" Mab let out, a murderous inflection in her tone.

I don't respond well to situations like these. Among my close friends but mainly my enemies, I've been known to speak without thinking and am ruled by emotions at moments of critical importance to my well being. As she spoke I felt my jaw set and my anger rise and I spoke.

"The favor I did for you, certainly, was one hell of a time and it definitely changed my life, but most women generally accept it when a guy never calls again."

Deathly quiet overcame the courtyard and time stood standstill. And then the pressure was broken by Mab's throaty laugh.

"Ah mortal, your arrogance and rebelliousness are refreshing. Few have the courage to speak to me like you have done. Even fewer have lived. It will be enjoyable watching you learn your place. I have great plans for you, wizard. Your life will produce many a wondrous thing, as I wield it." She spoke in a fond manner.

Self-righteous anger that had been building for a month finally burst forth.

"Like hell I will! You've lost your damn mind if you think I'll be some tool you can sling about. Everything I am, is mine. I'm not yours to control like some puppet. I'll be damned before I let you use me." I shouted at her.

Pain exploded in my head, and I found myself kneeling before Mab. The smile left her face and she spoke to me.

"Your blood is mine wizard. Or do you not remember the pact we made on the Table? I own you Harry Copperfield Blackstone Dresden." She said with perfect inflection as if I had said the words myself. "I own you, heart and soul. Fight me if you want, but I will destroy every stone you have set. Everything you have built will be torn down and razed. And once I'm done I will mold you into the being I want you to be."

Summoning up as much defiance as my seething mind could create, I said, "Bullshit."

Smoldering green eyes bore into mine.

"Perhaps another gesture of my power is in order. I've bled you enough, but I think there is something in you that's wanting to be let out." She seethed out in a voice barely above a whisper.

As the words fell from her lips my world darkened.

* * *

I found myself staring at a familiar door. Groggy and disoriented, I couldn't quite place where I'd seen it yet, but I raised my hand and knocked. As more time passed I noticed I had my staff in my other hand and my duster had the heavy feel of my gun in the pocket. I pounded on it again after no answer.

"Coming. I'm coming. Hold on damn it!" Came the voice of a tired Lieutenant Murphy.

My mind reeled as I tried to remember how I got to her house or why I was even there.

She opened the door and glared at me. Five foot nothing, blonde, blue eyed Murphy greeted me in a fuzzy brown robe with an un-lady- like grunt.

"What the hell are you doing here Dresden? You've got some nerve coming here in the middle of the night after not bothering to return any of my calls. This better be good." She growled.

My mouth spoke of its own accord, before my brain had the chance to process why I ended up on her doorstep. "It's been a rough few weeks, Murph. I'm sorry I didn't call back, but I wasn't in a proper state to be talking about it. I need to get a few things out there with you now. Can I come in?"

Scowling Murphy hesitated, but nodded her head and stepped back to let me in as she closed up her furry robe a little bit more.

Warnings screamed in my head as my feet stepped across the threshold.

Releasing power I had built up in a second, I aimed at Murphy and said, "Forzare."

Shock and confusion caught her and lifted her off her feet, and threw her into the refrigerator. She must've clipped her head on it, because she was slow to get up and blood dribbled down her forehead into her right eye.

My next spell sent her into her living room. With a sweep of my staff I shoved all the furniture against the walls magically.

Murphy came at me ready to knock my head off. Her fist slid off my shield as I redirected her punch. Sweeping her legs with my staff, she fell to the floor hard enough to knock the wind out of her. I was on top of her before she had the chance to recover. She squirmed underneath me, trying to roll me or trap an arm, but my weight was too much to overcome. A quick rabbit punch dazed her for a second and let me get better positioning. My knees were on both sides of her hips, and I was able to keep her from rolling. As I brought back a fist, I looked into her eyes and found a mixture of hate, anxiety, and fear. A tremble of satisfaction travelled through my body as I slugged her in the jaw.

She let out a cry of pain and rolled to her stomach trying to get away from my bulk. I merely grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into the floor a couple times.

As the fight drained out of her, she refused to break.

Inside my head I was screaming, commanding my body to stop what I was doing ever since I had walked into her house. I had no control. It was exactly like in my office when I stabbed myself with a letter opener. And then it clicked in my head, what Mab had done. What she was continuing to do. _"Brick by brick, stone by stone. I'll tear it all down."_

Putting my mouth next to her ear, I spoke to her. "What have we here? Big bad Karrin Murphy. All beat up by one little wizard. Couldn't even get a decent shot in. I've told you there were things you couldn't comprehend. That there were places you didn't need to go. Yet you pushed and prodded and poked. And here it is for you Murph. All that you wanted to see. You pride yourself with the knowledge that you're the tough one, that you can take anything and come back to take some more. Kravos couldn't do shit compared to me. You think you can handle me? You think you could come back from what I could do to your head? Huh, bitch? Answer me!"

"Fuck you." She spat out.

"Is that how you want it? Well you're in luck tonight Murph." And with that I yanked her arms behind her back and hand cuffed them with a pair that had fallen to the floor in the struggle.

I flipped her over and ripped open the robe. Cotton panties and a white t-shirt were all that covered her tight little lithe body.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Murph. I really am." Was all I said to her. And it began.

* * *

I found myself kneeling again in front of Mab. The cold sting of Winter brought my eyes up to hers.

"Brick by brick. Do not test me again, mortal. That is just a taste of what I will do." She warned.

Confusion tore at my mind. "H-how? There's no way I should've been able to do that. Mind magics can't force people to do something like that unless it breaks them!" I shouted at her.

"The mind is a powerful thing, wizard. Deep down you lust for Karrin Murphy to writhe underneath you in the throes of ecstasy. In the darker corners of your mind you also want to punish the detective, for wronging you, for hurting you. Those little portions of your soul could allow me to force those actions. Be glad I had no need to allow harm to actually befall the lady tonight."

My head snapped up at those words.

"She's alright? I didn't attack her? How?" I asked with a feeling of hope.

"I have no need for broken toys. One day she might be of use to me. And as I said earlier. The mind is a powerful thing." She responded coolly.

A raging inferno bubbled once more in my chest. But before I could react, Mab waved dismissively and Lea grabbed my arm in a vice like grip and dragged me out as the Queen of Winter spoke to her.

"Bring him back when he's respectable looking and not offensive to my senses." She called after us.

"Well then, it's going to be a hell of a long time before I'm respectable." I shouted as the door closed once more and left us in the hallway.

What the hell have I gotten into?

* * *

Lea had led me around and we eventually stopped in some private chambers. Winter colors dominated the style of the room, but scarlet cloth hung from the bed. My mind was numb as she all but dragged me to the washing room. She stripped me of my clothing and put me in the bath.

Tiredly I noted that, instead of freezing cold water that met my unclean body, a hot spring met me as I entered the water. Knotted muscles unclenched at my first hot bath in years. Half asleep I almost didn't notice my godmother slip into the bath right behind me.

Shushing my feeble protests she pulled my back to her naked breast. I was too emotionally spent to care what kind of reactions my body gave off to the ministrations to a naked fae.

As she cleaned she talked. Resting my head on her shoulder, she spoke softly in my ear.

"You are a most foolish childe. Speaking to the Queen in that manner." She chided. "I cannot protect you from harm, if you raise her ire again."

When Lea started washing my hair and running her hands through it, I felt an ease take over me.

It was almost like when Aurora held my head in her lap. I jerked at the thought and tried to fight my way away from Leanansidhe.

Hushing me and locking me to her body and chided me in a voice akin to a mother talking her child.

"Stop yourself, childe. Mab's touch to your mind has left you troubled and hurt. Let me heal you of your ailments." And she continued her caress.

Emotions just fell away as she continued. I don't know how long we sat there, but by the time I came back to I was thoroughly pruned. Not something that happens a lot when one takes cold showers every morning.

I pulled myself and a smiling Leanansidhe from the pool of water. She leaned against my side heavily, and walked us toward the bed. She crawled in and pulled me next to her. She wrapped her nude form onto mine and talked to me, her voice heavy and weary.

"For a childe so young, there is much hurt. Even with mine protections, thou hast many a scar. Mentally and physically. But that is the quandary of letting the childe grow. Too protective and it will never become a man, too little and it can warp the child and make them a hard cruel man. I shall honor your mother's request and watch over you childe. May mine actions neither hinder nor harm you. And lest you fall away from I, I will make you a hard man. Not cruel, but a man of tempered metal. But for now, we rest. Good night, Harry, my childe wizard." Leanansidhe whispered quietly and kissed my temple.

Darkness overtook me not long after.

* * *

I awoke refreshed. Feeling lighter than I had in over a year. And then I noticed the silky red hair splayed all over my chest. Eyes widening in shock, I jumped from the bed.

Apparently fae have no concept of bed head, as my godmother rose her hair fell down around her ample perky breasts with their rose colored nipples.

Turning around I felt a heat gather in my cheeks, and groaning I felt it in another area.

A soft musical laughter met my ears.

"A little nakedness, and the grown wizard acts like a naive adolescent. I know you are not pure, childe. So why do you scamper away at the sight of flesh? Turn yourself around, tis only fair. You've gazed upon me, and now owe me a glimpse of your wares." She teased.

Red faced and scowling, I took the bed sheet and covered my lower half. Pay no attention to the 'littler' man behind the curtain.

Leanansidhe sat at the edge of the bed not caring about her state of dress. At a simple thought she could clothe herself and be done with it, but she wanted to get more of a reaction out of me.

Calming my thoughts, I turned and looked my godmother in the eyes. "What now?" I asked seriously.

"Now? Mab requested your presence when thou were presentable. It would be of sound judgment to appear before her, lest her gaze fall unfavorably upon you. A loose tongue will be torn from your mouth, childe. Be careful in your choice of words this time." Lea advised.

"Alright. Bring the bitch on." I grunted.

* * *

Once again I found myself kneeling at the feet of Mab. One would build thicker skin over the course of millennia, you would think.

A little smirk adorned her face as she spoke with her newly arrived daughter. As my discomfort grew the smirk did too. Fortunately for my knees Mab finally spoke to me sooner than I had thought she would.

"I have decided what you shall do for me and mine in Winter. Your service shall be like that of the Emissary. You shall be our Courier to the mortal world. There are those that try to hide from Winter. Traitorous wretches; you are to retrieve them for me. You will collect payments from those who choose to deal with Winter. You are to represent the Hand of Winter in the mortal realm."

"So you want me to be the Winter Knight." I stated.

"Why give power over to one that is already own? Surely you must know the expression, 'Why buy the cow…'" Maeve laughed.

"When you can get the milk for free." I finished with a sigh. So I wouldn't have to murder or kill anyone for the fae. I felt relieved, if only a little.

"Trite, but true wizard. Now be gone with you. Back to the squalid hole you call home. You shall be called on when needed." Mab dismissed.

Turning to leave, my arm was suddenly caught by Maeve's hand. Opening a portal and looking at me with a wicked grin, she pulled me through.

"_Hell's Bells, women will be the death of me." _I thought as I fell out into the mortal world.


End file.
